


There's No Denying It, They're Married

by SaintTachibana



Category: Free!
Genre: Couple, Fluff, Humor, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Marriage, Multi, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintTachibana/pseuds/SaintTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have the same family name because we're husband and wife." Seijuurou would boast at anyone asking why. Makoto only laughed, having already gotten used to his antics.</p><p>"And it's not because we're step brothers!" He'd add later.</p><p>Cross posted at FF.net.</p><p>=UPDATE= </p><p>Apologies to those expecting an update, but it's sad to say this ship left without me. So yeah...it's a stranded fic. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Mikoshiba Seijuurou

Mikoshiba Seijuurou, a ten year old boy, found himself standing outside a fancy hotel, waiting for his father’s marriage partner. Mikoshiba Shin, a widower and an office worker for an IT company, found his second chance at love with his coworker, Tachibana Tsukasa, who was, by some strange twist of fate, also a widow.

Seijuurou was relished with stories of the kind woman with the warmest smile his father has ever seen, and how she always went through the trouble of bringing bento for him at work. She was an agreeable partner, his father told him. And he met her son already, who he swore, was just as kind and gentle as his mother, if not a little bit shy.

There was no doubt in Seijuurou’s mind that his father was intent on marrying this Tachibana woman. And Seijuurou had to admit that it was getting hard having to live everyday with only two guys in the house, since neither of them were well-versed with domestic chores and what-not.

He couldn’t remember his mother’s face for the life of him. Seijuurou knew that his mother died giving birth to him due to complications, instead of aborting pregnancy as was recommended by the doctors. He will always love and honor his birth mother for her sacrifice.

And Seijuurou knew that his mother would have probably wanted for his father to marry again, so that someone could stand beside him and support him. Every day, he would frown as his father would clumsily assemble his bento even though he had insisted on just settling for school-provided lunch.

And that was where they were, waiting in the cold of the night for the two people who will hopefully someday become part of the Mikoshiba household.

It was a few minutes later that a taxi cab dropped off two people in front of the entrance of the hotel. A mother and most likely her kid. The pair walked towards them, his father greeting the woman with familiarity only gained through years of working together.

The woman was still wearing her office uniform (she probably had no time to change) but she was able to accent her appearance with a modest pearl necklace, and (probably) a fresh application of makeup and lipstick.

Seijuurou noted that the smaller of the two was more decked out in terms of appearance (probably the reason why the mother looked like she barely had time to fix herself up). Blue vest over a clean white polo shirt with a striped green necktie. Brown shorts and tartan(? blue) knee length socks. Polished brown leather shoes.

It was like he was decked for Christmas!

The kid’s eyes never strayed from his mother, who was happily conversing with Mikoshiba Shin. Seijuurou noted the small bit of wonder that was alight on those impossibly green eyes, as if the sight of his mother looking happy was the first time he ever saw it.

The kid had probably noticed his stare, because he was able to break his attention away from his mother to actually look at Seijuurou, who looked passive and stern. And intimidating.

“H-hello.” The kid greeted him hesitatingly. His voice was tinged with a childish pitch. He hadn’t gone through puberty yet, but his height was impressive for his age already.

He forgot to reply to the greeting because of his thoughts though, which he only noted after a short while, it had somehow depressed the other kid a bit.

 “Mikoshiba-kun,” the kindly woman, Tachibana Tsukasa, offered a soft smile. Seijuurou noted that, yes, she did look beautiful up close. “This is my son, Tachibana Makoto-kun. Almost the same age as you.”

Seijuurou focused his attention back at the now-named Makoto. He looked like a scared hamster, all nervous and wary. That lovely olive green hair, unlike his mother’s raven black. Eyes that were a natural, brilliant verdure, shifting hues every or so often. His slightly smaller hand was clutched tightly on his mother’s hand.

‘Cute.’ Seijuurou’s thoughts coalesced into that single word.

And to a child, whose morals were untainted by the world’s bigotry and bias; Makoto looked to be an impressive sight for Seijuurou. Tall, but cute. A guy, but adorable. He was a bundle of contradictions, one that Seijuurou would like to know and explore.


	2. Prologue: Makoto Tachibana 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's thoughts on the whole thing, short history and a surprise at the end.

Makoto was honestly scared of this day.

His mother, of course, had already told him about this meeting a week ago. She was patient with him, and she calmed the worry that immediately bubbled out of him when his mother mentioned that ‘there was a man who was nice and a lovely person in general’ and ‘he also has a child your age’ with ‘would you like to accompany me to meet them?’

Makoto knew that his mom had plans of marrying, not that she told him directly.

In the eight years of Makoto’s age, Makoto does not remember his father’s face. His mother, Tachibana Tsukasa, told him that his father was still alive. Makoto asked why he was not with them. She told him that “there were things that went out of control with his family.” That “he really loves us, but because he did, it was best for both of us to separate” and that “sometime in the future, you can meet him if you like and you can tell him that you are his son” but “now is not the time, and we must pretend that we don’t know him.”

Makoto didn’t understand the way adults thought, but he trusted his mother. So he believed that his dad still loved the both of them, but he wouldn’t be here for mother to greet him home every night. He wasn’t here for the eight birthdays that Makoto celebrated with his mother, and that he wouldn’t be here ever.

They were essentially bereft of a father figure in the family, even if the real one was somewhere in Japan, doing Makoto knows what.

But while Makoto didn’t understand the complication surrounding his father’s absence, he understood the situation they were in right now.

His mother did her best to fill the gap left by their father, to provide for the family and to accomplish patriarchal duties that otherwise would not have been her duty. But she also did not neglect her role as a mother, to foster Makoto to the best of her ability and to provide enough time to tell Makoto that she loved him, and that he was her most precious person.

“What about papa?” Makoto asked one-time, bidden by natural childish curiosity.

She replied that Makoto was more precious than even his papa. She had said it jokingly, but the sadness that rang in her voice told Makoto that there was a hint of truth within her words.

Makoto was not that kind. If he felt bitterness over having no father around, then he was sure his mother also felt this horrible feeling.

‘I want to help mom so she wouldn’t have a hard time taking care of me. I want to grow up fast!’

Makoto was blessed with genetics and he grow taller than normal. He also drank a lot of milk and did his exercises because the show on the telly said that it would make him grow faster.

‘They probably meant grow taller.’ Makoto realized a bit late when he was finally at the height of his mom’s shoulder, at nine years old, and he asked that because he was this tall now if he could go look for a job of his own.

Tsukasa asked him why he suddenly wanted to work all of a sudden. Did he need extra money for his allowance?

Makoto innocently told her that if he grew faster, he could get a job and Mom could just stay inside the house because he was worried that she was always tired.

Makoto couldn’t remember anything past that, aside from being engulfed in his mom’s embrace. Saying apologies for worrying him, and that Makoto should not worry about growing fast enough. Makoto should enjoy his childhood more, and leave the worrying to her.

But it was that ‘worrying’ part that Makoto didn’t want his mother to do. Makoto didn’t want his mother to ‘worry’ at all. But if his mother worried that Makoto was feeling responsible already at the age of seven…

…then he should just wait for time until Mom said he could finally start working and just enjoy being kid.

Makoto did his best with his academics. He was diligent in class, and studied hard at night. His gentle and kind demeanor didn’t scare his peers and he made fast acquaintances that he related to. The only person he could only call his friend was an upbeat boy named Sousuke, however. They were not best friends, but they were on a level just below it. Whenever a project calling for pairs came up, both their eyes would stray at each other and they would quietly laugh at how they would always do so.

Yamazaki Sousuke was a charismatic boy, but he was also smart and at the top of their class. In a sense, they were rivals for the number one spot, but on the other hand, they complemented each other. Sousuke’s strength was theories and analysis. Makoto’s intelligence lies on observation and simulation. They could easily debate over the most mundane things with carefully organized theories and supporting or contradicting facts being thrown around casually and without holding back. Their debates would grow more complicated, more complex with each argument put in place for dissection and assimilation, at least for 3rd graders. But in the end, they would always end up laughing over their antics

(Their class still remembered how the small debate of “what if an ant was thrown off the top of Tokyo Tower, would it survive?” turned into a heated examination about the ethics of giving human rights to those borne with a human parent and an extraterrestrial one. Needless to say, it was only the two that would remember that particular memory with fondness.)

It was Sousuke who introduced Makoto to swimming, on one idle day that Makoto remarked that jogging in the mornings had become redundant and a bit lonely.

The Sano Swimming Club was a modest swimming club in Iwatobichō. Compared to the more prominent Iwatobi Swimming Club, the SSC catered to those who lived too faraway from the ITSC.

Sousuke had insisted that Makoto tried swimming with him. It was one more thing they could compete over, and he promised to introduce Makoto to his peers. People that would become his companions in swimming.

Makoto gave in with little hesitance, he had to ask his mother first in order to discuss with the management what the corresponding fees were and what Makoto had to provide for himself in the swimming club.

Fees and papers managed, Makoto had finally found himself standing at the poolside in nothing but his newly brought violet and gold-striped jammers. He was a bit conscious at first, not really confident with showing off too much skin, but Sousuke eased his mind by distracting him with the basics of swimming.

They had gone through basic strokes, then with freestyle, breaststroke, backstroke and butterfly.

Sousuke noted that Makoto’s time considerably shortened with backstroke. Makoto told him that it was a very tiring stroke, but he felt that he propelled forward faster than the three strokes he tried earlier. Sousuke told him that he specialized in butterfly, arguably the most difficult and tiring amongst the four. Makoto just chuckled, agreeing that Sousuke beat him on that category.

Both had decided that since speed and power seemed to be Makoto’s strength, he should focus on short distance backstroke events. Sousuke specialized in technical movements and endurance, so he was in long distance butterfly. The prospect of competing with one another fell short over the contest between speed and endurance, so they just decided to drop that issue and just competed on who would get the higher rank on the inter-town swim events that would be hosted by Iwatobichō during the summer.

They had swam for at least a year together, before Sousuke had to move away during their second year swimming together. Makoto visibly deflated when Sousuke told him about the sad news. It was only through Sousuke’s insistence to “swim for both of them” that had kept Makoto swimming during the first year of Sousuke’s absence.

It was a few months later that he finally swam for the sheer enjoyment of it. The cheers of the SSC members helped a lot in building his confidence though, but only a little bit. Everyone was still amused that such a young, but powerful backstroke swimmer had the confidence of a twitchy hamster.

It was that afternoon that he had to leave early because his mom told him that he wanted him to meet Mikoshiba Shun-san and his kid, who was the same age as he was.

Makoto knew that Mikoshiba-san would probably be a nice person. His mom was a good judge of character, and if she said that Mikoshiba-san was a saint, then he probably was.

Tsukasa fussed over him that whole afternoon, neatly ironing the clothes he was going to wear. Makoto wanted to tell her that the clothes were probably a bit too much, and was more suited for festive occasions, but Makoto saw the excitement and anticipation in his mom’s eyes that he didn’t want to rain on her parade.

He showered to remove the scent of lingering chlorine on his hair and body and dressed without fuss. Fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and waited for his mother in the living room. She was panicking, like a schoolgirl going out on her first date. Makoto suggested that fancy pearl necklace because the necklace made her a thousand times prettier.

Well, that was that with the activity in the Tachibana household before the taxi his mother hailed from the company arrived to pick them up and bring them to the Iwatobi Hotel, where they would have pleasantries and introductions done over gourmet food.

Tsukasa still worried, and looked panicky while inside the cab. Makoto reached out to her hand and lightly gripped, smiling that warm smile. It was like her worries melted away and she was able to focus herself.

She didn’t want to make a bad impression on Mikoshiba-san’s kid.

And if Makoto didn’t feel comfortable around either of them, well…they could still stay as friends. A sad thought, but Makoto’s happiness came first before hers.

She didn’t know Makoto also placed her happiness over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly waves the SeiMako banner at the corner of the Free! fandom*
> 
> 3rd graders in Japan are usually 8-9 years old. Given that Sousuke and Makoto were swimming together for a year, Sousuke left him during 4th grade, when he was 9-10. It was after a few months when Makoto would meet the Mikoshibas.
> 
> Since the Sano SC is (I presume) an indoor swimming club, seasons hold little effect to their swimming pool's temperatures. Makoto could swim for a few months even if summer has ended.


	3. Prologue: Makoto Tachibana 2

Makoto was truly terrified now.

The younger Mikoshiba was frowning, intently studying him. But the scary expression on his face intimidated Makoto, who only managed to hold back a whimper.

“Wait a minute.” Mikoshiba finally spoke, Makoto noticing that his voice was a few degrees deeper than his own but still flecked with youthful pitch. A bit nasal, but it was a pleasant quirk that suited the vibrant red-haired, golden eyed, younger Mikoshiba.

Speaking of suits, the blue one he was wearing paired with the red necktie somehow didn’t fit him at all. Makoto didn’t point it out of course, it would be rude -

“Why do you have a girl’s name?” He suddenly asked with little ceremony, surprising and stumping Makoto who was taken aback by the brute straightness of the other boy who was curious in regards to that little curiosity that plagued every person he was introduced to.

“I..” Makoto was unsure how to answer. Normally he’d give some sort of wishy washy reason, as Sousuke would tell him about his tendency even during introductions back at the swimming club, but that was because Makoto had already anticipated their question.

“Maybe it’s because you’re cute.” The kid supplied, looking pensive. Makoto squawked at that, making an indignant sound. Even Mikoshiba Shin and Tachibana Tsukasa was surprised at best, the former because his son had called a boy ‘cute’ and the latter because if the younger Mikoshiba thought his son was ‘cute’ then…

“I’m Mikoshiba Seijuurou!” He stretched his hand out towards Makoto, the scary expression gone from his face and was replaced with a very bright smile that Tsukasa found charming.

Makoto visibly relaxed, a dust of red now tingeing his cheeks. Mikoshiba-kun was actually nice! Shame on him, for thinking Mikoshiba-kun would be a big bully! Maybe things could work out with his mom and Mikoshiba-san after all…

“Please. C-call me Makoto.” He took the offered hand with both of his hands, sincerely thanking the stars that he was an agreeable person.

Or probably too agreeable because the next thing he heard was -  
  
“Y-you can call me Sei-chan if you like!” He bit out, marveling at the warmth and size of Makoto’s hands that held his own.

Makoto finally let out a relieved chuckle.

“Only if you call me…M-Mako-chan…” he looked away, clearly embarrassed at having made his name girlier than it already was.

But Seijuurou didn’t notice that little embarrassing tidbit. No, he was drinking the pinkish, flowery atmosphere around Makoto, nay, Mako-chan. Mako-chan was looking away, positively flustered and relief and anticipation was running through his eyes and Seijuurou couldn’t help but blurt out –

“Please marry me, Mako-chan!”

“EEEEH?” Both parents, who were carefully observing the interaction between their wards hadn’t expected this development at all.

Both parents had already agreed with one another that while there might be something budding between them, if their kids didn’t like each other at all, then they better nip that bud and remain as friends.

“B-but you barely know me Sei-chan!” Makoto protested, inviolably also under the Ten-And-Below rule that most of their peers were still untainted by worldly biases and bigotry.

“Then, it’s a good thing we’re on a date right now, ne Mako-chan?” Seijuurou all but laughed, like a whirlwind that couldn’t be stopped.

“I…I’d like to know Sei-chan, a whole lot better too.” Makoto smiled, making Seijuurou’s heart skip a beat. Ah, he didn’t expect to experience love at first sight at this young age. Coincidentally, he was just talking about it with his friends a few days ago and –

He shook his head, not the time to think about that.

Gently pulling his prospective wife along, Seijuurou laughed as he talked non-stop about things regarding himself, while Makoto fastidiously held on to every word he said.

The two adults stared at them, entering the hotel, still laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Well, one thing at a time. They both shared a knowing glance, and held hands together as they followed their children inside.

They had a pretty good chance of being with each other. They just had to make it final and ask their kids about it.

They probably wouldn’t disagree to it.

 


	4. Prologue: Mikoshiba Shin and Tachibana Tsukasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental worries, and both boys find something that they can connect to.

Both parents knew this was in the bag.

The dinner was a well-enjoyed event. Mikoshiba Shin, though still a bit anxious over what happened outside, was slowly accepting the situation. He could not think of depriving his son this happiness that Tachibana Tsukasa had brought to him.

Seijuurou was mature for his age. Every time they had time over the dinner table to talk about the things that happened during the day, he always wondered whether his son had grown up too fast given the lack of a maternal presence inside their home.

Seijuurou did the laundry, forced by circumstance to learn how the washing machine operated. He washes his own bento box, as well as the dishes after dinner.

Whenever Shin would try to get Seijuurou to open up to him, the boy would look wistfully at him, and assure him that he was fine and he wasn’t having problems in school or anything like that. But Shin would always see something terrible in the corner of his eyes, when his son thought he was not looking.

There was an awful expression on Seijuurou’s face. It’s the same expression as that of a person who had finally accepted their way of life, but is close to holding a grudge or cursing it without reprieve. Like a scorned prisoner. Like someone who was experiencing their mid-life crisis.

Shin had always thought he was a poor father because of it. Seijuurou closing up on him made him think worse thoughts.

But now! It was like the years of grief and suffering on Seijuurou’s face melted away, as he was animatedly talking to Tsukasa’s son.

And what a fine boy he was. Courteous, polite, soft-spoken and accepting. He also inherited his beautiful mother’s gentle features. It was not a wonder that his son was enamored at first sight. He was like a mini-Tsukasa, and Shin thought himself blessed to have known Tsukasa and to have the same person reciprocate his feelings.

The Tachibanas are a strange family, he mused. Were the Mikoshibas fated to fall in love with them? He dismissed the amusing thought with a shake of his head.

 

* * *

 

Tachibana Tsukasa was laughing softly, finding how the boys seemed to be lost in their own world to be an endearing sight.

She was worried for a second that the younger Mikoshiba might have scared his boy a little. A smidgen at best. But now…it was a sight for sore eyes. To see both boys interacting with each other in almost the same lovey-dovey atmosphere that she was often familiar with whenever she and Mikoshiba-san would spend their lunch break together.

“Mikoshiba-san,” Tsukasa brought the older man’s attention to her. “Is it just me or I feel like –“

She was silent for a moment, pondering her next words. The other waited for her, curious as to what she also thought of the development between their two sons.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, mildly rebuking herself for her clumsiness with speech. “Words fail me right now. It’s just…oh my poor Makoto. For the first time, I feel like I’m seeing him as the child he is, and I’m...I’m just happy if he could forget the worries he has for me, his mother.”

She tried to narrate as best as to what Makoto wanted to do. About trying to grow up so he could look for a job and help around the house. Shin furrowed his eyebrows, as he listened to the problem that mirrored his own child. Almost the same…no. It WAS the same problem.

“I also feel the same way with my child, Tachibana-san.” Shin sighed, then caught himself and apologized for the action. “His head is always on the clouds. He rarely smiles when he’s alone. I feel like my son is turning more into a roommate than being the child that he is. There are a lot of things in his mind, I just know it. But he refuses to tell me his problems and worries. ”

“But your son,” Shin took a fond glance at Seijuurou. “He is like an oasis to Seijuurou. They have not spent even an hour at most with each other, and Seijuurou now treats him like…like a…”

They were flailing for the right word, only realizing Seijuurou had mentioned it earlier.

“…like a wife.” Shin chuckled softly. “No offense to your son, Tachibana-san.”

“My Makoto can be just as a man as your son, Mikoshiba-san.” Tsukasa puffed her face in mock annoyance. A few seconds later, she released the air from her cheeks and laughed softly, covering her mouth with a dainty hand.

“He’s so kind and gentle. He’s a very rare gem that I treat very preciously, Mikoshiba-san.” Tsukasa turned towards him, baring her heart out. “He’s my son.”

Shin shook his head, placating the woman by taking her right hand into his. They were cold. He gingerly rubbed soothing, warm patterns on the back of her hand, waiting for her to collect herself before he would reply in earnest.

“I have a confession to make…Tsukasa-san.”

She looked up, a little bit worried. He used her first name, even though they agreed that it was fine with them being on a first-name basis. But Shin only did so when he had something serious to talk about.

“Earlier, I was also worried what Seijuurou thought of Tachibana-kun. He’s…sensitive, to say the least. And I’m very glad that things worked out well between them.” He coughed. “Too well if you ask me, but I couldn’t ask for less.”

He sighed. “It’s just that…I placed my son’s happiness before ours. Forgive me. I had thought that if Seijuurou didn’t like this arrangement, I didn’t want for us to go through with this.”

The hand he was holding suddenly tensed, and Seijuurou looked up, surprised to see relief, awe and happiness reflected in Tsukasa’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

Seijuurou was seriously enthralled with his father’s prospective wife’s son.

He, himself, didn’t know what suddenly came over him when he blurted out marriage (of all things!) It was a severe shock to the head that when Makoto asked him to call him “Mako-chan”, things pretty much clicked after that.

What a strong person, and yet so gentle and soft-spoken. Those were his first impressions of the boy, who was probably only a few centimeters taller than him. (Seijuurou was the type to make a big deal out of minute differences, whether you were inches taller than him or millimeters, you were still taller.) Seijuurou never had a good impression with kids taller than he was. They often had a sneer or a curious stare reserved for shorter people the second they met one. Seijuurou just couldn’t imagine such an ugly expression like that on Mako-chan’s face.

When they went inside (parents in tow), Seijuurou and Makoto traded questions back and forth.

“How old are you?”

Makoto sucked his lips in, doing some mental math. “I’m nine years old, turning ten next month.

Seijuurou lit up. “That means we go to school in the same year! I turned ten last June 30th!”

Makoto agreed wholeheartedly. “It would be nice if we both could go to school together.” His demeanor looked a bit put out. “I really don’t have any friends at school. I had a best friend, but his family moved to another prefecture and he couldn’t stay here unless he – “

Their parents called them in order to take a seat at a reserved table in the hotel’s restaurant. It was a fancy place, the atmosphere was perfectly suited for executive business meetings and other fancy get-togethers. The lighting was a dim yellow, and there was a piano playing softly in the corner of the hall. A flickering candle surrounded by flowers in the middle of their table, dressed with a burgundy red table cloth, was where they were directed. Makoto and Seijuurou settled down on one side of the round table, intent on continuing with their getting-to-know-one-another.

“Uhm…”Makoto picked up where he left off. “His name is Yamazaki Sousuke. He called us ‘rivals’ but I thought of him more as a best friend.” He chuckled, reminiscing the times when the other boy was still with him. “He was the one who introduced me to swimming and – “

“Wa!” Seijuurou’s grin widened. “Mako-chan also swims? That’s so cool! I swim too! And I’m pretty good at it! Even the coach says so!”

He was close to puffing his chest out with his boast, but he caught himself and sheepishly apologized for interrupting. Makoto laughed, and brushed off his worries that he might have offended him.

“I swim short distance back stroke.” Makoto replied. “I really can’t do long distances. Sousuke-kun said I was more power and speed compared to endurance and pacing.”

“Aww.” Seijuurou scratched his head, still grinning though. “I swim long distance freestyle. Coach said I was a good all-rounder. But since long distance requires more stamina and technique, I thought it would be awesome if I specialized on it.” He let out small embarrassed laughs, conscious that he was tooting his own horn.

“That’s amazing!” Makoto lit up, his eyes wide and his smile just as so. He took Seijuurou’s hand and held it tightly, as if giving his support and strength. “Sei-chan is definitely going to become a pro at swimming!”

Seijuurou’s breath somehow got caught in his throat.

 ** _This is the kind of person I want my wife to be._** These words were the only thing Seijuurou could think at the moment. Makoto was sincere. Words that were often thrown out as blasé compliments by his coach and peers didn’t compare to Makoto’s praises, which pierced into his heart and settled there, making it beat quicker and filling him with hope and…

 _…good lord_. He was never going to give Mako-chan to anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, funny experience.
> 
> I went to pixiv, looking for r18 pictures of Mikoshiba-kun (御子柴清十郎) in less-than-savory positions. (wwww)
> 
> I was already bracing myself to face a ton of Mikoshiba x Gou pics, but I was pleasantly surprised upon noticing that at least every page had one or three Mikoshiba x Makoto pictures. I wasn’t sure whether it was Makoto’s birthday or mine at that point on. (lol)
> 
> -
> 
> Also, I'm very unsatisfied with this chapter. This was originally longer, like half-longer. I had to cut the last parts because it would have made the story very awkward and very hard to continue. NaNoWriMo advised me not to do so. I cut it anyway.
> 
> Yeah, I like to live dangerously.
> 
> I'm confident I can do better once I start the middle school arc. Thanks for taking the time to read!
> 
> -
> 
> I better get started on that Log Horizon fic I've been planning to do. It's a nice way to take a break from this one. Fluff can be very strenuous to write about, especially if your life is anything but fluff.


	5. End of Prologue: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a conflicted feeling to know that a wedding you tried to hide is exposed. A humiliating feeling, followed by relief.

A few months had passed since the wedding between Mikoshiba Shin and Tachibana Tsukasa. It was on consensus that they decided to settle down into a recently purchased two-story house that was only a walking distance from Sano Elementary and Sano Middle School. Shin and Seijuurou had terminated their apartment contract in the city, while Tsukasa and Makoto did the same with their previous apartment, which was not-quite-the-walking-distance to their new home.

The two-story house was, by standards, large for a family of only four. It had tall walls that hid a front yard flush with greenery, a small gate that opened to a dirt path walkway that led to the front door, and a wide backyard that had a small pond, a Japanese fir tree, and tastefully arranged rocks (probably a pseudo rock garden).

Inside, there was the living room and the receiving area for guests. It connected to the dining area, kitchen separated by the food preparation counter as is most evident in modern Japanese homes.

The furniture and fixtures were a mismatch from the two families. There was the Mikoshiba sofa, here a Tachibana lamp. In the corner of the living room was an antique chest of drawers that were given to the couple as a gift, but the pictures on top of the drawer were something else.

Various framed pictures of Makoto and his mom and Seijuurou and his dad started at the western edge. The middle pictures depicted the time during the engagement between Shin and Tsukasa. There were also pictures of Makoto and Seijuurou together; goofing off in front of the camera, Seijuurou stealing a kiss from the reddening Makoto, Makoto dumping a flower crown on top of Seijuurou’s head, and both boys inside an igloo, commemorating their vacation in the snowy north of Japan.

The most recent pictures showed the day of the wedding. Tsukasa wore an elegant, snow-white wedding dress that was themed on feathers, with her face covered with a veil. Shin wore a smart, tuxedo, pale red hair combed back giving him a stern appearance. He wore a complementing red cummerbund and bowtie, rarely doing so; but this was a very special day and he wanted to drive home the significance of it.

Their momentous kiss was captured in one picture, as well as Tsukasa’s boquet throw.

There was only one wedding picture that wasn’t about Tsukasa and Shin, but nevertheless it was framed and placed in there.

 

* * *

 

It was the time after the wedding. Seijuurou, in his dapper black suit and red tie was being dragged along by Makoto, who was in a crisp white suit and green tie, to stand behind their mother, who was greeting well-wishers along with their father.

A female photographer who was passing by had her curiosity piqued at the boys’ antics. She readied her camera to capture the moment in case this was a premeditated wedding prank.

Makoto slid the long veil that trained behind his mother over his head, making it look like he was wearing a veil of his own. Seijuurou blushed at what Makoto was thinking, but it was the sort that came out of doing something exciting _and probably naughty._

The photographer couldn’t hear the murmurings of both boys towards each other, but it looked too adorable not to ignore. The other passersby didn’t notice the two boys and the photographer, they were probably busy composing the things they wanted to say to the newlyweds.

Seijuurou slightly raised the veil to let it rest on the fringe of Makoto’s hair, revealing rosy cheeks tinged with shyness.

Holding hands, they kissed; as how ten year olds would kiss, only a small peck on each other’s lips, with their eyes closed.

When they opened their eyes, they were both visibly red, and laughed, amused by what they had just done.

They walked away after that, heading towards the head table where their parents were going to accept the guests for the after-wedding party. The photographer was gone from her spot, having been called by her manager to take shots of the other guests.

 

* * *

 

It was around a week and a half later when things had finally settled down in their new home. The pictures arrived and the family was looking over them, pointing out which and which and identifying relatives and such.

There was a separate envelope, labelled “For the Mikoshiba children, have a happy wedding!”

Curious as to why it was addressed to the young ones, they opened the envelope, which contained three prints. The first print was where Seijuurou was lifting the veil out of a blushing Makoto’s face. The second print was where they kissed with their eyes closed (no, it was just a peck on the lips!). And the third print was them laughing after that, eyes full of mirth and laughter conveyed by the emotion on their faces.

Both boys visibly reddened, not expecting anyone to have actually caught them. Their parents laughed, teasing them that they’ll teach them what proper kissing was when they were older, or how Makoto looked the perfect role for the wife while Seijuurou looked awkward kissing someone shorter than he was by a few centimeters.

They kept on laughing, even while Seijuurou continued protesting to “knock it off already” and Makoto was on the verge of spontaneous human combustion.

Sufficiently mortified, the parents let up with their teasing and decided to keep the second picture in order to put inside a frame. Seijuurou and Makoto each kept one of the remaining pictures, happy that they have physical proof of their mock-wedding.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yay, as the chapter title says, it's the end of the Prologues.
> 
> The main story will now start during the boys' middle school days in the next chapter.


	6. Middle School: Samezuka Academy 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That idiot couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of middle school for most kids is 13 years. And it makes sense. Makoto and Haru are 17 years old in senior high school as second years, which is 5 years from the start of junior high school (or middle school).
> 
> Apologies for short chapter. And unbeta'ed. Tell me of any errors or inconsistencies and I will fix it in haste.

* * *

 

The step-siblings/informal husband and wife Mikoshiba Seijuurou and Mikoshiba Makoto nee (for lack of a possible word) Tachibana Makoto still persisted in being what they said they would be a few years ago; a lovey dovey elementary-grade couple that had possibly harassed everyone in their class every time they  were being sweet with each other.

Makoto had invited Seijuurou to the Sano Swimming Club, to which the latter had readily accepted; if not jumped in on the opportunity to see his wife in nothing but skimpy swimming jammers.

Seijuurou didn’t realize Makoto had the same motive, though he was more modest about it. He had turned beet red for the whole week however, when he saw his loving husband don the purple and gold stripped speedo and how he was deliberately flexing whenever Makoto’s glance would fall his way.

The Sano SC didn’t complain one bit about Seijuurou’s appearance in their swimming club (or in their words “his unhealthy obsession with his step brother). In fact, the swimming coach was thankful to Makoto because they finally had a shot at beating “that Nanase kid” from the Iwatobi SC.

True to form, for the first time in Sano SC’s history, they managed to actually win two out of four 100m events from Iwatobi SC: 100m backstroke and 100m freestyle. They still couldn’t do any good with the butterfly and breaststroke events though. One swimmer remarked that “pointy-teethed” kid had the best butterfly form he’d ever seen, while the girly breaststroke winner managed to pull off a water surprise at the remaining 50m.

The 100m freestyle event was the most exciting one, in everyone’s opinion. Given the fact that it was because the event was solely the Nanase kid versus Sano’s newest ace, Mikoshiba Seijuurou. Neck and neck, the two were treading through the water at speeds unnatural for their age. The final spurt was still anyone’s guess, at least until Makoto’s loving cheer (technically he was screaming for Seijuurou to win) had given him enough strength to pull forward against Nanase.

Makoto was there at the finish line to pull Seijuurou up, who was panting and breathing heavily, not being used to have exerted that much energy with his swimming.

He pulled Seijuurou up, Seijuurou fell forwards on top of him, and the two boys ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground. They were laughing though, so the other members of the Sano SC who rushed in to help them up decided to leave them be, shaking their heads and muttering “that idiot couple” amusedly.

The Nanase kid had stopped in front of Seijuurou who barely noticed him, given his sole attention was on his lovely wife giving him praises that bordered the songs of angels and wow, he really had to keep his head together because they were still technically kids, and dad and his mother-in-law (technically mom, but well…) warned Seijuurou of doing inappropriate things to his stepbrother-wife in public.

No, actually, they warned him not to do things they would do at least until they were at the legal age of drinking or else Seijuurou and Makoto would sleep in different rooms and god forbid if they end up as modern versions of Romeo and Juliet minus the fact that they were both boys, and they were step brothers as well.

Seijuurou decided to humor the Nanase boy, who was patiently waiting for him to finish his after-swimming cuddle with his Mako-baby.

“Oh!” Seijuurou grinned, holding a hand out to the other boy, who shook it despite wearing his poker face. “You’re that Nanase kid! Nice swimming out there, almost had me on the last spurt!”

The other boy nodded.

“Do you like the water?” he asked in an unnatural monotone voice.

Seijuurou tilted his head, curious with the question. “Not as much as food, but I understand I need water. I love Mako-chan though.”

The other boy looked unperturbed. “What is a Mako-chan?”

Seijuurou barked at that, laughing. He slung his arms over the boy beside him, who looked meek for his size. “This is my Mako-chan. He’s the person I love the most in the whole world.”

The other boy greeted, a bit more quietly and unsure. “Hello.”

“Hello.” _Wow, his voice never changes_. “You’re the backstroke swimmer from earlier.”

Makoto blinked. Usually, no one would bother with details outside their event. But it seemed that this boy kept tabs on at least the events they had won. “Yes, I am.”

“You have a very explosive style of swimming.” The boy commented, while Makoto and Seijuurou’s eyebrows raised just a tiny notch. “Usually, swimming like that is inefficient and unwieldy. But it’s like , the water accepts you and lets you do as you please.”

“And you.” Nanase turned towards Seijuurou. “We both have the same swimming style but you swim at a level higher than I do…or did.”

Nanase looked down, as if thinking.

“I really don’t care about times or records…but I’ll do my best to reach that level. I’ve seen where my swimming can lead to, and I want to reach that level faster than before.”

The boy bowed slightly, but there was an aura of deference and respect for both of them.

“Thank you for showing me swimming that I’ve never seen before.”

Seijuurou was surprised at the boy’s passion with swimming while Makoto was panicking, telling him to raise his head and that it’s alright, they were probably the same age and he shouldn’t do _keigo_ with them.

A voice resounded across the pool area, calling Nanase’s name. Said boy looked back to where his group was assembled for the awards ceremony. It was the pointy-teethed kid that won the butterfly event, calling Nanase to "get your arse over here and stop getting damned depressed" to which the other rebutted with a resounding "I did not!".

Once more, he offered his thanks and left at a pace of brisk walking. Makoto felt some sort of...pity for the boy.

“He’s a good boy. I feel like something was lifted from him when you swam with him, Sei-chan.” Makoto squeezed the other boy’s hand, as if reassured of the events that afternoon.

“I wouldn’t have won if you weren’t there, Mako-chan.” Sei-chan let out a soft squeeze in reply.

“I didn’t do anything, except in swimming practice.”

Seijuurou chuckled, then explained. “No, when you called for me during the last 50 meters, I wanted to come home to you as fast as I could. I forgot that I was competing with Nanase.”

Makoto chuckled, though he was laughing because he was trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

“Let’s go.” Seijuurou gently tugged Makoto’s arm and held Makoto’s wrist, a soft smile on his face. “It’s our turn to get our awards.”

“Un.” Makoto nodded, letting the other boy lead him, enjoying this small gesture of affection wash over him.

* * *

 

Makoto and Seijuurou’s end-of-elementary school life was uneventful, not that the boys minded.

With a hasty transfer from the previous school that Seijuurou was attending, the redheaded boy found himself in an introduction into Makoto’s class. The two boys latched onto each other almost immediately: sitting together, eating together during recess and lunch, and being partners in projects and jogging from their school to the swimming club.

The girls in the class were, at least, disappointed, to know that Seijuurou was already taken. Not that they could complain against who was in his heart since it was Mako-chin after all, the mother hen of the class.

It was just kind of hard to pay attention in class though, especially when there were proverbial hearts being shot around like grenade shrapnel all around the room, hitting them on their heads. Not to mention elementary-school pheromones being emitted by the two of them for just being in range with each other.

At the end of their elementary years, the girls swore, as they were biting their hankies that they were either going to get boyfriends on the same caliber as the Mikoshiba siblings, or they were going to grow old maids.

The boys, in jest, wished them luck and offered to push them in their wheelchairs.

If glares were like firecrackers, the room would have been ground zero from a nuclear explosion.

 

* * *

 

_[Samezuka Academy Dormitory, 2 years later]_

 

“Sei-chan.”

A voice was pulling Seijuurou from his dreams of middle school. It was lilting and he wanted to hear more of it.

“Sei-chan. It’s morning.” The voice somehow developed touch, and he felt a hand slide up from his neck and cupped his cheek. His head was slowly tilted to where Seijuurou could hear the voice from.

“What a troublesome husband.” The voice murmured, the scold more like a tease.

Soft lips pressed against Seijuurou’s, and closed eyes slowly revealed groggy, golden pupils.

“Good morning.” Makoto murmured, nipping Seijuurou’s lips as punishment for still sleeping. “Take a bath already. It’s early so there shouldn’t be anyone in the bathrooms right now.”

In Makoto’s arms were Seijuurou’s fluffy red towel and a basket with bathing essentials.

“We’ll go down to the mess hall for food later. We need to prepare for the entrance ceremonies, ne?”

Seijuurou nodded, taking the things from Makoto’s arms and prompting a kiss of his own in the lips from the other boy, before walking barefoot to the dorm bathrooms which was just a room across their hallway.

Makoto hummed, as he fixed Seijuurou’s bed, smoothening out the wrinkles on the sheets and fluffing up the pillows.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne, shiteru? The legal age of consent in Japan is 13 years old. Yes, I was both disturbed and giddy at the same time.  
> Depending on the city or prefecture, the age of consent shifts from any age between 13-18. 
> 
> I forgot to say that weekends are an off-time for me when it comes to writing, so...yeah, in case people are wondering why. (N-not that there's anyone worried about it o-or anything, b-baka!)


	7. Middle School: Samezuka Academy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for unbeta'ed and no one giving a frick frack over gay, semi-incestous people in their classrooms. Please enjoy.

_[Samezuka Academy – Junior Middle School - Class 1]_

After the opening ceremonies, and with everyone being settled into their respective classrooms and introductions, morning was spent on teachers doing various introductions about their classes, having the students introduce themselves, and what the teacher’s expectations were for the class.

Lunch was more than ordinary, however. Makoto and Seijuurou spent it inside their classroom, both sharing their bentos with each other. Seijuurou was just on the act of stealing Makoto’s slice of rolled tamagoyaki when another pair of chopsticks deftly swiped it away from Seijuurou’s grip and dropped it into the mouth of the utensil’s owner.

“OOOI!” Seijuurou protested, eyebrows immediately furrowing at the intruder who had the gall to steal his _beloved_ _wife’s_ tamayaki.

The boy, who was unnaturally tall and lithe, having dark spiky hair and sincere-looking eyes glazed with a violet hue wasn’t at all paying attention to Seijuurou, who was getting annoyed by the minute. Rather, his gaze was on Makoto who had just finished drinking his bottled lemon tea (he had a habit of closing his eyes when drinking. While he did not see the thievery that had happened in front of him, he did hear Seijuurou’s outburst a few moments ago) and was now cluelessly looking at the unfamiliar person and at his bento, which was glaringly missing a slice of fried rolled egg.

A bit muddled at what was happening, Makoto settled to tilting his head, waiting for anyone to start explaining the tense atmosphere.

A few minutes passed with the impasse growing longer, Makoto was ready to break the awkward silence when sudden recognition suddenly started to seep into him. Those familiar spikes on the hair, those uniquely tinted eyes, that _roguish smile_ like a cat who just ate a canary…

“O-oh…” Makoto’s bright, green eyes lit up. “but…it can’t be you.”

Their was a growing smile on the other boy's face.

“Sousou?” Makoto hesitantly asked, still a bit unsure, but merely testing waters in order to confirm the other person’s identity. There was only one reply to this question.

“You’ve grown so tall, Makomako.” Sousuke laughed, as Makoto stood from his seat to give the other boy a welcome back hug.  The taller boy engulfed Sousuke rather easily, making the other boy shiver in surprise.

 “Wow…you’re a head taller than I am! What have they been feeding you?” He asked, amusement shining in his eyes and a smile brighter than Makoto had ever seen since elementary.

Makoto chuckled softly, not even trying to hide the fondness in his voice. “I could ask the same of you, Sou. You’ve filled out quite nicely, not at all lanky back when we were younger. I missed you so much.”

Sousuke, indeed, had gone from a thin, gangly brat into a remarkably taller, confident and well-muscled teenager. The white Samezuka _gakuran_ that Sousuke wore was opened all the way down, revealing a dark cerise undershirt, did little to hide the powerful muscles which were honed by swimming.

“I had no one with me in Tokyo, Mako.” Sousuke wistfully shrugged, a hint of gloom as he recalled his days in the capital. “I spent my time going to the pool, the gym, and I didn’t socialize. I was still bitter over Dad having to tow me away from here.”

 _“Away from us”_ was left unsaid between them.

“But I told Dad that I’d attend Samezuka Academy since it was a swimming powerhouse, not to mention it had dorms which means I could stay here and _actually_ socialize.” He stuck his tongue out at the memory of his dad’s exasperated face. “I would have gone to Iwatobi Middle School if they had dorms, but I settled for here since it’s the only school that hosted dorms within their property.”

“Eh?” Makoto was a bit surprised at that news. “I remember Iwatobi doesn’t have a swimming club for a long time now. Why would you go there?”

Sousuke puffed his cheeks, looking cross at Makoto. “Are you an old man, Makomako? YOU were the one who told me you’d attend Iwatobi since you and your mom will be moving there for your education. Tsukasa-oneesan couldn’t afford Samezuka. I distinctly remember what you said.”

Sousuke had taken to calling Makoto’s mother o _neesan_ since Sousuke had once said that she didn’t feel like an o _basan_ at all.

“Oh.” Makoto looked pensive. He DID remember mentioning it once, though off-handedly. “Yes, I did.”

Sousuke continued rambling, idly annoyed at the circumstances. “Also when we were doing introductions earlier, I immediately recognized you when you came up, but you didn’t pay attention to me one bit when it was my turn. I just wasn’t sure if it was really you since you’re a Mikoshiba now. Did _obasan_ remarry?”

“Sorry Sou.” Makoto looked sheepish, sincerely embarrassed. “I was a bit preoccupied in my thoughts earlier.” He wasn’t. Seijuurou kept sneaking his hand inside Makoto’s gakuran, by sliding his hand up from Makoto’s backside. “And I really didn’t expect to know everyone here. No one from our school enrolled in Samezuka.”

Sousuke, who was frankly tired of holding his bento, took an empty chair from behind him, spun it around, and ate while Makoto talked. He swallowed his food and drank bottled barley tea to clear his mouth before replying.

“I wouldn’t expect them to.” Sousuke gestured with his chopsticks, twirling it around in some way depending on what he was saying. “The boys in our class didn’t take up swimming, not to mention the fees here are rather…exorbitant to say the least.”

Sousuke munched on a piece of fried lotus root before he spoke again, deftly holding it between bamboo-green chopsticks.

“And you never did answer my question about _obasan_ remarrying. Though I suppose she did, since you’re _Mikoshiba_ Makoto now?”

Makoto looked enthusiastic all of a sudden, almost adorably predictable the way his eyes shone. “Mom did! Mikoshiba-tousan and mom were officemates and well, long story short, they were in love with one another and we decided to move in together with them to a nice two-floor house here in Sano. It was very romantic.” Makoto laughed, recalling the drama that happened.

Sousuke nodded, knowing there was more to the story but it could wait for the next few days. They had the whole six years of middle school to spend time with. His attention fell on the other Mikoshiba now. Sousuke had a knack for remembering names and faces, he had already registered this Mikoshiba’s face and name in his mind.

“Sorry about earlier.” Sousuke had an apologetic look, as he held his right hand up as a gesture of peace between them. “I’m – “

The redhead took it, giving a firm shake and letting out a _rather_ almost-as-enthusiastic smile as Makoto.

“Yamazaki Sousuke. Mako-chan’s classmate during his elementary years. Considered Mako-chan’s best friend. The one who started Mako-chan swimming. Butterfly specialist, but efficient in other styles as well. Not to mention the first place holder in the Tokyo Regionals for 100 meter butterfly. Pleasure to finally meet you.”

Seijuurou, who was patiently listening and waiting for them to finish, continued eating his bento box. He didn’t feel any spite of jealously at all. Rather, he found this to be a good opportunity for him to know Makoto during the years before they met. This person would be a gold mine of information when it came to younger Makoto. Things Mako-chan might be embarrassed or had conveniently forgotten about. Obviously adorable, Seijuurou thought.

Better if they got off in the right foot.

So when the opportunity came, he took it by the hand (literally!).

Sousuke let out a breathy “huuh”. He was a bit weirded out that someone who he had never met had information on him.

“I keep an eye out on any and all upcoming swimmers in our age division.” Seijuurou shrugged, recognizing that look of disbelief in Sousuke’s eyes. “I was also surprised when your name came out, given you were – ARE - Mako-chan’s bestfriend.”

“Sei-chan!” Makoto sputtered at the depth of Sousuke’s achievements in Tokyo, more on how and WHEN Seijuurou knew about this. “Mou, why didn’t you tell me about Sou’s swimming events?” He pouted, a bit miffed at being left out of the loop.

Seijuurou looked slightly abashed. “You were a bit sad back then. I figured it wouldn’t do any good telling you about Yamazaki…or something.”

Makoto was unconvinced however, steadily glaring (attempting to anyway) at Seijuurou as if trying to read his mind. “Zuuuu…”

After a few moments, he laughed, bringing his curled index finger over his lips in an effort to still look modest.

“Oh Sei-chan…Sou and I aren’t…like that!” Makoto laughed, a tear growing in his eyes at the mirth of the situation.

“Well, maybe during that one time in the locker rooms.” There was a teasing note in Sousuke’s voice when he said those words. Not to mention the saucy wink was just overkill. Seijuurou sputtered like a fish out of water, and would have probably burst into steam if he was capable of doing it.

Sousuke and Makoto were trying hard to keep their laughter in; Sousuke who was obviously failing with the way he was repeatedly slapping his lap hard in order to contain his laughs, and Makoto who was trembling horribly from having to keep himself from bursting out in giggles.

Seijuurou realized it belatedly that they were just pulling his leg (unconvincingly, but all thoughts of precaution were thrown out of the window where Makoto was concerned). He sulked, puffing his reddened cheeks (from the embarrassment of having been conned).

“Aww, Sei-chan!” Makoto stood from his seat and hugged him from behind, crouching so he was eye level with Seijuurou. “Sorry, naa?”

Seijuurou still looked annoyed, but he couldn’t keep his poker face in especially when Makoto’s puppy eyes were but a few millimeters from his own. Grumbling, he assented by grunting and nipped at Makoto’s lower lip before kissing it softly.

Sousuke only whistled at this display of affection before him, breaking the lovey-dovey atmosphere between the two of them. There were a few other eyes in the classroom, most were just curious while the others looked amused as they continued talking to one another.

Once everyone had finished with their food, bentos and beverage bottles put away, Sousuke grilled Makoto on it.

“So, with your stepbrother huh?” Sousuke had that devil rogue look in his eyes. “MakoMako sure has grown bolder when I left.”

“Technically, Sou, our parents _probably_ sort of know it. If they knew we were _serious_ serious and not just serious though, that might…uh, change things a little.” Makoto patiently explained, not at all disturbed at the fact that he was engaged in an incest-not-incest gay relationship with his stepbrother.

“We jumped the gun already.” Seijuurou quipped, having recovered from the teasing earlier and was now back in high spirits.

“Oh, so NOW it’s marriage?” Sousuke laughed hard, amused at their pace but abruptly stopped. “Wait, and how?”

Makoto turned red at that. “We kissed on our parent’s wedding.”

“Mako-chan was the one who thought about the idea.” Seijuurou grinned, his face now like a person who has a bowl of milk for one stray cat. “We have pictures.”

“Oh, now that is just sick!” Sousuke whined. “You have GOT to show me those some other time!”

“Maaaaaan.” He sighed, stretching a bit in his seat. “I wish I have someone of my own too.”  
  
“Unless you plan on getting a boyfriend, good luck; Samezuka IS an all-boy’s school, so you’ll have to go on weekends if you plan on meeting with girls.” Seijuurou pointed out, mildly enjoying Sousuke’s despair.

“Doesn’t matter much to me.” Sousuke shrugged. “Lot of time to think on it, also I’m not choosy.”

“And even if this is a tad too late, take good care of Mako for me, Mikoshiba _-kun._ ” Yamazaki gave Seijuurou the daughter’s daddy glare. “If you hurt him, I will hurt you back.”

“Now, don’t you worry your pretty little head,Yamazaki _-papa-san._ ” Seijuurou grinned back, if not a bit _too_ ferociously. “I’m not giving Mako-chan to anyone.”

Makoto had a niggling suspicion they were going to end up in the school’s indoor swimming pool come afternoon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obasan = aunt  
> obaasan = gramma
> 
> This chapter took me longer to write since auditing taxes for five cities is not an easy job. Too tired to type anymore lol. Vacation is starting in a week or so, so there is much time to start picking up the pace in all my stories here (not just in this one).


End file.
